How about me? (Caste Heaven: another plot)
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: Warning YAOI, BL, BOYxBOY, Lemon. click "back" of you were astray here. Sinopsis: Bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana perasaanku? Oh, ternyata aku hanya menikmati ini sebagai permainan! ..jangan salahkan aku soal genre, aku cacat milih genre #nangisdipojok


**Caste Heaven-nya Ogawa Chise. Karena belum update ampe sekarang (terakhir chp 4), author nunggu banget kelanjutannya, sementara untuk memenuhi nafsu penasaran, author buat fanfic ini.**

**Tapi sampai proses upload pun author bingung kasih judul yang bagus dan tepat. #fiuh**

**Character Karino and Azusa is character from Caste Heaven. The Main Character of it. And Kusakabe is the minor one, but I bring him show off. So, the Characters belongs to Ogawa Chise as Mangaka, also for the setts and alur plot. I change little for the plot. Yah, biar alurnya jalan. Abisnya mentok di chapter 4.**

**Ogawa Chise-sensei, onegai. Continue that.**

**And copyright the pic for her, it's SS if her manga, I just crop it.**

* * *

><p>Entah sejak kapan permainan ini dimulai. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai. Tidak ada yang mau buka mulut. Saat semua berkumpul di kelas dan di meja guru terdapat kotak kartu remi yang kosong, semua tahu, semua tahu yang harus mereka lakukan: mengecek tas, melihat kartu yang yang dibagikan, jangan sampai ada yang melihat, dan menjaganya sampai permainan ini berakhir. Walau tidak tahu kapan berakhirnya. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang mau buka mulut.<p>

Permainannya cukup mudah. Yang mendapat King akan menjadi raja. Sesuai urutan tingkatan dalam angka kartu remi. Seperti biasa, kartu Joker adalah kartu spesial, jadi objek pembulian. Kalau tertangkap, harus mengikuti semua perkataan King, mutlak. Permainan tidak berlaku, sementara, selama jam pelajaran.

Azusa, selama ini selalu mendapat kartu teragung, King. Dia selalu membuat anak lain tertindas dan melakukan keinginannya. Bermain-main.

Tidak kali ini, kemarahan para korbannya membuat Azusa merasakan kartu Joker itu. Azusa geram.

"Karino, carikan aku King," ucap Azusa dingin, seperti biasa.

Karino, pria berkacamata dengan rambut pendek hitam itu mengiyakan. Apa pun akan dilakukan Karino.

Azusa sangat percaya dan yakin dengan Karino yang selalu ada di sisinya. Dia meninggalkan masalah itu pada Karino dan memilih tidur siang di ruang tak terpakai di lantai yang sama dengan kelas mereka.

Tidur siang. Itu yang Azusa lakukan saat dia sadar mulutnya merasakan ada lidah lain di dalamnya. Matanya ditutup dengan dasinya sendiri. Tangannya dipegang kasar oleh orang itu. Azusa memberontak bahkan menggigit lidah orang itu yang berani-beraninya bermain dengan barangnya.

Saat Azusa jatuh dari kursi dan ikatan matanya terlepas, orang itu lari.

"Cih!"

Azusa berjanji akan membunuh orang itu saat dia mendapatkan King di tangannya.

Azusa kembali ke kelas tapi semua mata tertuju padanya, begitu dia melihat isi kantong bajunya Azusa kembali mengumpat.

"Sial!"

Azusa membanting pintu geser dan berlari.

Sepertinya orang tadi menukar kartu Azusa yang sudah jelek dengan Joker.

Tidak berguna, mau lari bagaimana pun, King mutlak. Yang membencinya juga banyak, orang-orang yang pernah memegang Joker sebelum dia.

Azusa tertangkap dan di bawa ke ruangan tadi.

"Kamu…!"

Karino, dialah King sekarang.

Azusa memberontak. Mengumpat. Kesal.

"Sialan!"

Karino tidak membalasnya dan mendekati Azusa. Memegang rahang Azusa dengan kasar lalu menciumnya.

Pemegang kartu lain kaget, walau mereka semua sudah tahu kenyataan itu. Tapi, melihat kejadian seperti ini di depan mata pasti akan membuat syok.

Lagi, Azusa memberontak bahkan menggigit lidah Karino yang berusaha masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Berdarah.

Karino membuang ludah tepat di wajah Azusa membuat mata Azusa memicing tajam di antara rambut panjangnya.

Karino memberi isyarat agar tangan Azusa diikat lalu menggoyangkan tangan menyuruh yang lain keluar sementara Azusa meringis kesakitan. Azusa sempat melawan, siapa yang mau tangannya diikat, terlebih menjadi objek penindasan King, dia mendapat tendangan dan pukulan telak membuatnya berguling di lantai.

Karino menarik Azusa tapi Azusa meludahinya, seperti saat karino meludahinya.

Geram, Karino melempar Azusa ke arah kursi dengan kasar sampai terdengar suara bedebum keras.

"Khk!" desis Azusa menahan sakit.

Karino melap ludah Azusa dengan punggung tangannya lalu menjilatnya.

Azusa membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Karino mendatanginya sambil melepas ikat pinggang dan reseletingnya. Azusa menghindar sebisa mungkin tapi sialnya dia terhalang sandaran kursi.

Terlambat.

Karino sudah menariknya. Mendudukkan Azusa di pangkuannya.

Mengelus dada Azusa dengan penuh nafsu. Napas panas Karino bisa dirasakan Azusa melalui lehernya.

"Sial! Karino sialan! Kamu…!"

Karino tidak menyukai itu, Karino tidak suka ditentang, dia King yang sekarang. Mutlak. Apa pun yang dia inginkan.

Karino mencium bibir Azusa kasar. Memegangi rahang dan pipi Azusa dengan kuat, membuat mulut Azusa terbuka. Memudahkan lidahnya bergerilnya, mengabsen isi mulut Azusa.

Saliva Azusa menetes melalui dagunya. Saliva Azusa? Mungkin sudah bercampur dengan milik Karino. Sekali lagi Azusa merasakan panasnya hembusan napas Karino yang dipenuhi nafsu.

Sebelah tangan Karino yang bebas masih memainkan putting Azusa dengan lihai membuat Azusa kewalahan mengatur napas.

Tangan Karino mulai turun. Membuka reseleting Azusa dan dengan cepat menurunkan celana dalam Azusa hingga barang Azusa terlihat jelas. Langsung, tanpa komando Karino langsung menggenggamnya kuat membuat napas Azusa tertahan lalu menjadi berat-berat saat Karino menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun.

Usaha Azusa menolehkan kepala sia-sia. Kepalanya mulai pening, kekurangan oksigen. Bahkan di luar kesadarannya, cairannya keluar begitu saja, menguras tenaganya.

Karino tahu itu. Langsung, dia mendorong Azusa ke kiri sampai menyentuh pinggiran kursi lalu menurunkan celana Azusa sampai mata kaki lalu memasukkan dua jarinya langsung ke dalam lubang Azusa.

"Akh-!"

"Bagus Azusa, keluarkan desahanmu…"

Pertama kali Karino berbicara malah memberikan kalimat yang membuat dada Azusa bergemuruh, kesal.

"Gak akan, dasar sia-akkkh!"

Karino menambah satu lagi jarinya dan menggerakkannya in-out dan zigzag dengan kasar membuat produksi saliva Azusa semakin cepat. Semakin banyak yang menetes ke lantai.

Azusa sudah kehabisan tenaga, kakinya gemetaran bertumpu pada kursi. Tapi Karino tidak puas, belum puas. Tangannya yang bebas bermain dengan barang Azusa seirama dengan jarinya yang di lubang Azusa.

"Akh!"

Lagi, cairan Azusa keluar. Habis, tenaga Azusa benar-benar terkuras.

Karino tersenyum mengerikan. Cairan Azusa di tangannya dia oleskan di barangnya sendiri lalu memasukkannya ke lubang Azusa sekali hentakan menggantikan jarinya.

"Uakh! Sakit sialan!"

Tidak peduli, Karino langsung bergerak membuat Azusa mau tidak mau ikut bergerak.

"Hah… nghh.. sak- nghh…"

"Akhirnya kamu mengeluarkan suara seksi itu Azusa…"

Tangan Karino yang tadi di pinggung Azusa untuk mengatur gerakannya kini berpindah ke barang dan dada Azusa membuat desahan Azusa semakin jadi.

"Kamu menikmatinya Azusa?"

Ingin sekali Azusa mengumpat bahkan meludahi wajah karino tapi tenanganya sudah habis.

Gerakan Karino semakin cepat lalu badannya menegang, membuat Azusa tahu tugasnya berakhir seiring dengan lubangnya yang basah.

Karino memeluk Azusa sambil berbisik, "Aku bisa membuatmu gak menjadi objek lagi asal kamu mau jadi Queenku."

Azusa tidak peduli. Ingin, sekali lagi, dia meludahi Karino tapi dia lebih mementingkan kerongkongannya yang kering karena entah berapa banyak saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

><p>Tidak mudah bagi Azusa untuk lari dari King karena status Jokernya. Lagi, dia selalu jadi objek seksual Karino.<p>

"Datang ke atap dia bilang?" ucap Azusa kesal, "Siapa yang mau menurutinya?"

Azusa menutup ponsel lipatnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa melawan takdir Joker, Azusa diseret begitu saja oleh orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Cih! Kaki-tangannya ada di mana-mana!" gumam Azusa kesal.

"Cuma satu orang, siapa yang bakal kalah?!" pikir Azusa saat melepaskan diri.

Sial untuk Azusa karena kaki-tangan King ada di mana-mana.

Di sinilah dia akhirnya. Atap sekolah dan harus siap menerima perlakuan seperti kemarin-kemarin.

* * *

><p>Azusa melempar badannya ke tempat tidur. Lelah. Hari ini benar-benar beruntung. Dia bisa menghindari Karino dan kaki-tangannya.<p>

Azusa memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Aku yang menang. Lihat saja nanti. Akan aku balas kamu Karino sialan!"

Ponsel Azusa bergetar. dengan malas dia mengeluarkannya dari kantong celana.

Ada pesan, dari Karino.

"Queenku, aku menunggumu besok."

Sial!

Azusa mengumpat kesal. Ternyata hari ini pun termasuk ke dalam permainannya.

Karena kesal dan lelah, akhirnya mata Azusa menutup. Tertidur.

Semenit. Dua menit. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit.

Azusa membuka matanya. Tidak bisa tidur. Dia tidak bisa tidur!

Barangnya menegang setelah mendapat pesan Karino.

_Sial! Ada apa dengan diriku!?_

Dengan malas Azusa bangkit, menuju kamar mandi lalu memelorotkan celananya. Memberi stimulus pada barangnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Azusa sedang menaiki tangga saat tangannya di tarik menuju ruangan King.<p>

Azusa tahu, Karino dalang semua ini.

"Apa kabarmu, Queen?"

Azusa tidak menjawab dan malah ber'cih' ria.

Karino tidak suka itu. Dia mengeluarkan bulatan dengan tali diujungnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Azusa dengan paksa.

"Kamu tahu kan hukumanmu?"

"Sial!"

Azusa harus menerima barang sialan itu di dalam lubangnya membuatnya susah mengatur napas. Jam pelajaran pun tidak bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Ada apa Azusa? Kamu sakit?" tanya guru dari depan kelas.

Azusa menggebrak meja karena sudah tidak tahan, "Saya ke UKS Pak. Saya tidak enak badan."

Tidak lama ponsel Karino bergetar.

\Toilet lantai dua, bilik ke-3. Cepat datang sialan!\

Azusa memandang benda yang tadi pagi dia emut itu dengan nanar. Jari-jarinya tidak memuaskannya. Meski tiga jari yang dia masukkan ke dalam lubangnya, meski sudah beberapa kali dia mengeluarkan cairan sampai terasa lemah, dan wajahnya yang memerah Azusa belum merasa puas.

"Di mana Queen?" suara Karino sialnya membuat barangnya semakin menegang.

Ingin sekali Azusa mengumpat tapi tenaganya sudah habis.

Pintu di bilik ke-3 dibuka Karino. Sumringah Karino disambut posisi menggairahkan Azusa.

"Cep..at si..al…an!"

Azusa memukul pintu bilik, "Katakan dengan lebih baik Queen."

"Azusa bangkit lalu bersujud sambil membuka reseleting Karino, "Puaskan hamba Tuan-mmphh!"

Azusa memasukkan barang Karino ke dalam mulutnya, membuat barang itu menegang dan membesar sekaligus memberinya pelumas.

"Hah.. hah… nhh nghh…"

Desahan Azusa tiada henti.

Azusa mengangkat kepalanya, "Tuan…"

Karino dengan kasar langsung menarik Azusa dan mendudukkannya kembali di toilet-duduk. Dengan tidak sabaran langsung memasukkan barangnya, menggenjotnya, menggerak-geerakkan pinggulnya membuat Azusa tidak bisa menahan desahan dan erangan kenikmatannya.

"Ahh… ak-aku… ma… khk!"

Karino menahan lubang tempat keluar cairan Azusa dengan ibu jarinya. Bukan hanya menahan cairan dari barang yang sudah berkedut-panas itu, dia juga mengocoknya membuat desahan Azusa semakin jadi. Badannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bahkan membuat Azusa kehilangan kewarasan, dia memainkan putingnya sendiri.

Tingkah Azusa membuat Karino semakin semangat dan bergerak semakin cepat.

"Cepat sialan! Hah hah… Aku sudah gak… hah!"

Azusa merasakan cairan Karino memenuhi lubangnya tapi Karino tetap bergerak dan masih menutup lubangnya.

"Sial!" umpat Azusa di sela mencari oksigen.

Setelah mengeluarkan cairan sekali lagi di dalam lubang Azusa, Karino menarik barangnya dan memaksa Azusa menelan sisa cairannya yang sudah pasti ditolak mentah-mentah. Sekali lagi Karino memegang rahang dan pipi Azusa dan memaksanya menelan cairannya.

Azusa menolaknya membuat cairan itu mengalir melewati rahangnya bersama saliva.

Setelah puas, Karino merapikan diri, pergi meninggalkan Azusa yang berantakan.

Azusa bahkan hanya duduk di bilik sampai jam pelajaran berakhir. Matanya setengah tertutup. Dia lelah tapi tidak bisa tidur.

Susah payah Azusa mengumpulkan tenaga untuk pulang. Lagi, rumahnya kosong seperti biasa. Mamanya melacur seperti biasa.

* * *

><p>Azusa mau lagi. Sesuatu memasuki lubangnya. Dia terlalu setres sampai tidak bisa tidur.<p>

Azusa pergi ke klub meski dia di bawah umur. Mencari seseorang yang mau memasukkan barangnya ke lubangnya sekaligus membayarnya. Kalau ada yang mau membayarnya, itu bagus kan?

Azusa langsung pergi ke bagian dalam klub, yang memang ditujukan untuk para pecinta sejenis. Azusa tidak mungkin mencarinya di luar, heteroseksual. Dia tidak ingin memasukkan, dia ingin dimasuki.

Kesal.

Saat melewati bagian depan klub Azusa melihat Karino dikelilingi wanita pekerja pemuas nafsu.

Entah kenapa hatinya ada yang kosong dan diisi dengan api panas.

Azusa menarik salah seorang pria berwajah lumayan di matanya, ke toilet. Tapi, setelah dia sadar, pria itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang dulu pernah jadi objeknya. Di sekolah anak itu memakai kacamata.

Tapi, dia berbeda. Sekarang terlihat lebih…

Gawat, barang Azusa menegang.

Pria itu, Kusakabe, tersenyum pada Azusa.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Kusakabe sembari mengelus barang Azusa.

Azusa berusaha tenang, "Apa kamu mau membebaskanku?"

Kusakabe tersenyum. Dia berjalan menyudutkan Azusa ke dinding. Pahanya berada di celah kaki Azusa menekan barang Azusa yang mengeras, tangannya menyentuh dada Azusa, dan bibirnya melumat bibir Azusa dan dibalas oleh si pemilik

Tidak lama, adegan ciuman itu hanya berlangsung satu menit.

"Kamu tahu? Aku selalu memandangmu, aku mencintaimu."

Kusakabe menurunkan sudut kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan leher Azusa lalu menciumnya, tak segan-segan memberi kiss mark di sana.

Kusakabe dengan sengaja menyentuh putting Azusa yang menonjol dari balik kaosnya.

Bunyi gebrakan pintu mengagetkan keduanya.

Karino yang datang, dia langsung menarik Azusa tapi Kusakabe menahannya, "Azusa yang membawaku kemari, ya kan Azusa? Urusan kita belum selesai."

Karino menatap Kusakabe tidak suka seakan memberi tahu kalau Azusa miliknya, Queennya. Hanya dirinya.

Azusa pun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Karino tapi Karino malah memeluknya dari belakang, tangannya langsung bergerilya di dada dan selangkangan Azusa, sedangkan bibirnya sudah memcium leher Azusa bahkan memberi kiss mark di sana.

Tapi Kusakabe tidak terlihat cemas, dia memberi senyuman dramatis, memberi tahu kalau dia lebih dulu memberi tanda itu.

Karino membelalak kaget saat sadar ada tanda lain di situ.

"Ne, Azusa, kamu mau ini?" Kusakabe dengan ringannya menurunkan reseleting celananya memperlihatkan barangnya yang sudah menegang dan membesar.

Karino sendiri melihat keinginan Azusa untuk menikmati barang di hadapan matanya. Napas Azusa memburu. Karino harus mengalah kali ini, dia harus membagi Azusanya, Queennya.

Dia melepas Azusa, Azusa berjalan mendekati barang Kusakabe dengan senyum bahagia. Memegangnya, menciuminya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan senang hati.

Kusakabe tersenyum senang, memperlihatkan kesenangannya pada Karino.

Karino langsung mendatangi Azusa dan menyentuh barangnya, mengelusnya dari balik celananya. Membuat kuluman Azusa di barang Kusakabe semakin cepat, membuat Kusakabe mendesah senang.

Karino tidak suka, tapi dia lebih tidak suka kalau dia hanya membiarkan Azusa berdua dengan Kusakabe yang menurutnya sialan, yang menurutnya telah merebut Azusa darinya.

Karino membuka reseleting celana Azusa dan mengeluarkan barang Azusa yang mengeras dan langsung mengocoknya. Satu tangannya yang bebas dia masukkan sendiri ke dalam mulutnya membasahinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang Azusa. Satu jari dan membuat lenguhan di mulut Azusa. Keluar-masuk. Satu jari lagi membuat Azusa menekan barang Kusakabe dan membuat Kusakabe bergetar.

"Sial!" umpat Karino dalam hati. Dia tidak suka ini. Azusa tidak pernah mengerang dan mendesah seperti ini sebelumnya, kecuali kejadian di bilik toilet.

Lagi, satu lagi, Karino menambahkan satu jarinya dan memasukkannya dengan kasar sementara tangan satunya memainkan barang Azusa.

Tapi, posisi dari belakang ini memperlihatkan leher Azusa yang jenjang, keringat yang mengalir di situ membuat Karino bernafsu untuk menciuminya.

Kusakabe menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menutupi erangannya. Kakinya mulai gemetar. Bahkan tangan Azusa yang bebas dengan beraninya masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan Karino.

Karino sudah tidak sabar, dia langsung mengeluarkan barangnya dari balik celana dan memasukkannya sekali hentakan ke dalam lubang Azusa. Lenguhan Azusa membuat Karino dan Kusakabe semakin bernafsu.

Crrrt!

Kusakabe mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Azusa. Azusa menelannya lalu menatap Kusakabe, pandangannya memberi tahu kalau dia belum puas dan dia ingin lagi.

"Lanjutkan, Azusa."

Itu keinginan Kusakabe tapi kakinya yang gemetar tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia terjatuh pada lutut. Azusa mengerti, dia melepas jarinya dari lubang Kusakabe dan Kusakabe terjatuh lebih rendah lagi membuat Azusa menungging. Sebenarnya posisi ini lebih memudahkan Karino yang sedang memasuk-keluarkan barangnya di lubang Azusa.

Desahan Azusa semakin jadi saat tangan Karino bergerilya kembali di dada dan selangkangannya. Sementara Azusa mengulum barang Kusakabe dan memainkan putingnya.

Bunyi becek karena cairan pre-cum Karino mengisi lubang Azusa menambah panas ketiganya, ditambah erangan dan desahan Azusa dan Kusakabe.

Lebih cepat gerakan Karino, lebih cepat pula kuluman Azusa.

Azusa sudah merasakan barangnya berdenyut. Dia sudah di puncaknya. Dia melepas kulumannya, "Ak..u hah nghh… sud-!"

Lagi, kebiasaan Karino, dia tidak akan membiarkan Azusa keluar sebelum dirinya. Dia menutup lubang Azusa membuat sesak.

Azusa berharap Karino cepat sampai puncak. Tapi, Azusa ingin membuat Kusakabe juga merasakan kenyamanannya, maka dia menarik satu tangannya dari dada Kusakabe dan kembali memasukkannya ke lubang Kusakabe.

"Jang- Azusa… aku sudah… gakk… nghh," Kusakabe memohon.

Azusa melepas kulumannya menggantinya dengan jarinya, seperti yang dilakukan Karino, dia menutup lubang keluarnya cairan Kusakabe. Melarangnya keluar. Azusa tersenyum mengerikan.

Semakin cepat gerakan Karino, semakin cepat pula gerakan Azusa. Tidak lebih dari lima menit, Karino menegang dan mengeluarkan cairannya di lubang Azusa dan melepas ibu jarinya dari lubang cairan Azusa, begitu pula Azusa pada Kusakabe.

Ketiganya mengejang mengeluarkan cairan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Berakhir dengan tidak elit. Ahh bikin threesome susah ternyata.<strong>

**Sekali lagi, yang author tulis ini Cuma fanfiction. Author harap Kusakabe adalah karakter berpengaruh...  
><strong>

**Lagi, ini Cuma khayalan, imajinasi, (entahlah) harapan (atau bukan) karena chapter terakhir saat ini dibuat adalah chapter 4. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda update.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


End file.
